peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Dat 109
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1996-04 ; Comments *Compilation by Max-dat of tracks from Peel's 1996 Radio 1 shows. The split between the first three shows is speculative, though tracks from Total Output onwards are definitely from the 27th, as that show is available from the 45 minute mark. Selected tracks up to Hallucinogen featured on 27 April 1996 (BFBS), the normal week's delay from UK plays. There are a couple of repeat snippets from the first use of the DAT tape to record the complete shows. Tracklisting 20 April 1996 ' *Jah Stitch: No Dread Can't Dead (album - Original Ragga Muffin (1975-77)) Blood & Fire AFLP 010 *Jay Ray: Nádraží () MFS *Statik Sound System: Revolutionary Pilot () Cup Of Tea *Buccaneer: Punky Brewster *Nüw Idol: Power Of Ice (2x12" - Protect And Unify) Cosmic Communication CO - CO 1 '21 April 1996 *Gang Related & Mask: Death Blow (12") Dope Dragon DDRAG007 *Solcyc: You Know (12" - Tales From The Reefer Barn) Ifach IFACH 012 *Jah Free: Rydim (Version) (v/a album - Lead With The Bass II) Universal Egg *Sense Of Direction: In Ta Step (12" - Simplicity / In Ta Step) Formation FORM 12065 John starts the record off at the stated speed of 33rpm but decides it must be a 45 and plays the rest of the track at the faster speed. The Discogs entry for this record states that the label was incorrect. *Sugar Ray Dinke: Cabrini Green Rap (12") Flame MELT 3T *Unknown Artist: Ex-Tro (12" - Untitled) Fructose FRU 002 *Ben Neill: Sistrum (Grapheme Remix) (DJ Spooky remix (album - Concept Image Acoustic) Knitting Factory Works *''snippet of Andy Kershaw ad?'' *Hallucinogen: Thugs In Tye-Dye (12"-Space Pussy) Dragonfly BFLT 37 27 April 1996 *Roni Size, DJ Krust & DJ Die: I Remember (v/a album - Music Box: A New Era In Drum & Bass) Full Cycle FCYLP 01 *Llwybr Llaethog: Magnetic (12" - Magnetig) Ankst ANKST 066 *Total Output: Density (12") Crapshoot CRAPS 5 *Princess Superstar: Fried Chicken: A Day In The Life (album – Strictly Platinum) 5th Beetle BUG 002-2 *DJ Blaff: Dub Ting (12" – Love Taken Over) Kickin’ Underground KUS 13 *Woodshed: Holloway To Memphis (album – Forty Miles Of Rough Road) Cloak And Dagger NLX5 008CD *Dymaxion: Aha, Sissy Arsonist (7") Hemiola HEM 13 *Hustlers Of Culture: Kickin’ Off (album – Many Styles ) Wall Of Sound WALL CD 007 *D-Tox: Psychopath (12") Jolly Roger JR19 28 April 1996 *Augustus Pablo: Jah Dread (Unknown) *Pablo Gargana: One Time (12" - Eve 5 ) Eve Records *Spider Net: The Sleeper (12 inch ) No U-Turn *Bandulu: ‘Running Time (CD – Cornerstone )’ Blanco Y Negro *Coleman Hawkins: ‘It’s The Talk Of The Town’ (CD – In The Groove 1926 – 1939 )’ Indigo *Cristian Vogel: ‘While You Sleep (CD - Body Mapping )’ Tresor *Anthony B: ‘Fire Pon Rome (12 inch )’ Greensleeves Records *pHönki: BetaBlokka (v/a album - Murder One, Killer Hardcore Techno) Crapshoot *Transwave: Amahata (v/a album - The Chakra Journey) Return To The Source *2:33:22 Andy Kershaw Show *Ranking Trevor: unknown 20 April 1996 *Statik Sound System: Revolutionary Pilot () Cup Of Tea repeat of above 05 May 1996 *Drum: Unknown '(2x10 inch – Drum ) Rectory *Rootsman: Pass The Pop (Black Star Liner Remix) (12 inch - Pass The Chalice EP ) Third Eye Music *Vandal Sound: Speak Out (12 inch ) Harthouse *Liverpool FC & The Boot Room Boyz: Pass And Move The Liverpool Groove (CD Single ) Telstar ''Noted as Le Polevsky by taper *Culture: Apply Within (Various Artists CD - A History Of Dub - The Golden Age ) Munich *Twisted Rhythm: ‘Help Me (Various Artists CD - Not For Sale)’ Strictly Underground *Jah Warrior: ‘Shaka Zulu (12 inch - Zulu / Equal Rights )’ Jah Warrior *Bandulu: 'Parasight (CD – Cornerstone )’ Blanco Y Negro *Eaon Elvis Pritchard: ‘Lust (12 inch – The Dark Chronicles Vol. 1 )’ Bellboy *Pollinator: Clone III (Various Artists 3xLP - Transcentral Four - A Trip To Goa ) Kickin End of Jo WhileyShow *Photex: unknown '''04 May 1996 *Snippet of John's handover from Jo show and intro to first track *Mirage: ‘Personal (12 inch - Feel My Dreams )’ Odysee *Dr. Octagon: ‘Blue Flowers (12 inch )’ Mo Wax *Self Transforming Machine Elves: ‘Ok, That’s It (Various Artists CD – Serenity Dub )’ Incoming! *Mav Cacharel: ‘Zakomba (LP – Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo )’ Gefraco *Glamorous Hooligan: ‘New Age Pension (2xLP – Wasted Youth Club Classics )’ Delancey Mass Of Black *Gangster Sound: ‘What’s Going On (12 inch )’ Strictly Underground Records 21 April 1996 *Ben Real / DJ Spooky: Sistrum (album - Concept Image Acoustic) snippet, repeat of above File ;Name *dat_109.mp3 ;Length *4:05:05 ;Other *Many thanks to Max-dat. ;Available *Mooo Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:1996 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Max-dat Tapes Category:Available online